


Liquor On Your Lips

by spacejam666



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood As Lube, Bondage, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Crossdressing, Cumplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Knifeplay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejam666/pseuds/spacejam666
Summary: Jongin knew it was fucked up. Knew what he was doing was wrong, but he didn’t care. He knew the consequences, and he still went ahead, smiling to himself.





	Liquor On Your Lips

Two hours. Two hours until Sehun came home from work. Two hours to do nothing. Two hours all to Jongin. 

He knew he should work on that upcoming English project, but that just seemed so boring. Jongin had something else in mind that was far more exciting. 

Giggling to himself, Jongin went to the closet to get everything he knew he’d need. 

Lacy lingerie? Check. 

Dildo? Check. 

Jongin pulled the lacy underwear on, loving the slight scratch that came with the rough edges. Next, he pulled the matching red bralette over his head. He stopped in front of the mirror to admire the way the deep red looked against his skin.

Jongin grabbed his phone and typed in the password, before going to his camera and sliding the screen over to “video”. He decided that he would put on a little show for his daddy. He propped the phone up on the dresser, making sure he was in view. He then pressed the red button and heard the ding, signaling that it was recording.

Walking back to the bed, he reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the lube. Jongin sat down on the large bed and popped the cap open. He hissed slightly at the coldness of the sticky substance before spreading it around on his fingers, warming it. 

Once his fingers felt sufficiently lubed up, he pulled the underwear to the side, bringing his middle finger up to his rim, teasing it. His finger soon sunk into the warmth. 

Jongin let out a breathy moan, sliding his finger in the rest of the way. He lightly pulled it in and out, quickly getting used to the stretch. He added in a second finger. His moan this time was longer as he felt the fullness of the two fingers inside of him, sliding against his walls. He scissored the fingers, going faster, the wet squelching sounds of the lube being the only sound that filled the room, accompanied by his panting moans. 

The minx soon got far too used to the stretch of his measly fingers and craved something bigger, stretching him deeper like he needed.

Jongin pulled his fingers out of his hole, wincing at the missing feeling of fullness. He reached over to grab the dildo that had so far been neglected. It was a purchase he had made that Sehun didn’t even know about. Jongin knew he shouldn’t have it, as he wasn’t allowed to touch himself without Sehun’s permission, but the thrill of the secret, and danger associated with a possible punishment, just made it that much more exciting to have.

Jongin poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, before sliding it over the dildo. He shuddered at the feeling of the veins on it, thinking of Sehun’s far more satisfying cock. 

He pulled his legs apart and led the dildo to his hole, circling it there in a teasing manner. Then, he slowly pushed it in, moaning at the fullness as it worked it’s way into his warmth. The hard veins rubbed against his walls just right, and Jongin couldn’t help but let out his moans. His head fell back onto the pillow as he picked up speed, fucking the dildo into himself at a fast rate. The filthy sounds of the dildo hitting his butt and thighs filled his ears as he picked up his pace, before finally finding that one spot that made him see stars. 

“Oh f-fuck!” Jongin let out. 

He continued fucking himself with the dildo, loving the filthiness of it all. He knew he must look amazing with sweat dripping down his body as he fucked himself open, so desperate for dick he was using a fake one. Oh, but he would be getting the real thing soon. 

Jongin brought one hand up to pinch at his already hard nipples. He rolled the hard nub around, moaning as his prostate was continuously stimulated. He felt heat coil in his stomach and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

The nymph pumped the dildo in and out of himself harder as he reached down to his neglected cock trapped in his panties. He palmed himself through them, deeply moaning. He pulled his cock out, stroking it in time with the thrusts of the dildo. Jongin spread the precum gathered at the tip down his dick, aiding him in stroking himself faster. Soon he felt the familiar feeling of his balls tightening and with a final hard push of the dildo, he came into his hand. White cum painted his hand beautifully. 

He panted, trying to come down from his high, and sat up looking directly at his phone’s camera. Jongin brought his hand up to his mouth, licking the cum off of it. He moaned at the sweet taste of himself, making sure none of the liquid was left on his hand. 

He then got up, stumbling a bit to stop recording. 

“Daddy sure will like this one,” Jongin smirked to himself. 

He scrolled down into his messages before finding the name “Daddy <3”. Jongin attached the video and pressed “send”. He sat back down on the bed, waiting for the eventual chaos to unfold. 

The tanned minx thought it would only take a few short minutes to get a reply, but he had heard nothing from Sehun. He saw that his text had been read, but why wasn’t there a reply? He knew it would do a plethora of things to Sehun, like make him horny and also angry, so why had he just ignored it? Jongin pouted, feeling a wave of different emotions. What if Daddy was suddenly disgusted by him? No, that couldn’t be it. Jongin knew he was hot as hell. So, what was it then? 

An hour had gone by when Jongin finally heard the front door open. He was still sitting in his lingerie surrounded by the evidence of what he had done when the door to the bedroom creaked open and Sehun walked in. 

Jongin felt his mouth water at the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend. Sehun’s dark black hair was swept up, and the contrast of it against his pale skin was just beautiful. Sehun’s sleeves were rolled up showing the veins of his muscular arms, and his tie and top button of his shirt were undone, cheekily showing a part of his chest. The most confusing thing was the calm look on his face, however. 

“Uh, h-hi,” Jongin stuttered. “How was work?”

“Fine,” Sehun shortly replied without looking at Jongin. 

“Did anything... interesting come up?”

Sehun chuckled slightly, finally looking up at Jongin, his eyes piercing. “Interesting as in receiving a video of you fucking yourself like a slut? Moaning and panting as you filled yourself up with some toy? Then yes, something interesting did come up.”

Jongin’s breath hitched at Sehun’s words. “W-why didn’t you respond t-to it when you first saw it?” he whimpered.

“God, you are a slut, huh? You just wanted Daddy to come home and punish you and fuck you like the dirty whore you know you are. Daddy didn’t want to give you that satisfaction, though. He’s not stupid like you seem to think he is, baby. If I had come home immediately, I’d be playing right into your hands. That wouldn’t be much of a punishment. No, it was far better for you to sit here and think about what you had done,” Sehun spat. 

The nymph let out a loud whimper at his daddy’s harsh words.

The dominant male walked over to the dresser and pulled out a box Jongin had never seen before. Sehun rummaged through it before pulling out several pieces of rope and a large knife.

Jongin gasped at the sight of the dangerous object.

“You know what I’m going to do with these don’t you, baby?” Sehun smiled. “I’m going to tie you up, all spread out for me to see, leaving you tugging against the ropes, trying to escape. And oh, you will want to escape once I slice into your skin. You’ll scream and scream, begging me to stop and just fuck you so it’ll end. At least you’ll tell yourself you want it to end. I know what turns you on though, love. I know you better than you know yourself.” 

At this, Sehun rushed at Jongin and pulled at his arms, bringing them to the bedposts to tie his wrists. Jongin struggled trying to stop him. “Daddy, no!” Sehun simply laughed at this.

Sehun was stronger than his baby, though and easily overpowered him. He tied his legs to the bed, rendering the little nymph powerless. 

“Not so tough now, huh?” Sehun teased. Jongin tugged at the rope, but quickly realized it was useless. 

“Look at you. God, you look like such a little minx in your lingerie. Aren’t you glad Daddy was kind enough to buy that for you?”

Jongin softly nodded. He did really like his pretty lingerie set. Daddy really was too good to him, having expensive lingerie custom made for him and buying him whatever he wanted. Jongin was spoiled, and he loved it. 

“I can’t wait to ruin you, my love. But first let’s get you out of your pretty little get up.” Sehun grabbed the knife and used it to slash the bra and panties. The younger boy beneath him felt the metal brush against his skin, leaving a few drops of blood in it’s wake. 

Jongin cried out at the feeling of the blood on his skin. “Daddy!”

“What, baby? You don’t like me cutting you? Please.” 

Sehun continued to cut the lace away until the boy was left naked and now with a few lines of blood. 

“Let’s add some more red to your beautiful skin, alright? I do love the way it looks on your gorgeous body.” Sehun brought the knife down to the hard lines of Jongin’s abs, making a cut. He watched as the blood oozed out and he moaned at the sight. Suddenly, Sehun lapped at the blood with his tongue, grunting at the taste. 

“Even your blood is sweet, Nini. Here, have a taste,” Sehun smashed his lips onto the younger boy’s plush mouth. Jongin groaned at the taste of his own blood on his lips and how filthy the kiss was. The dominant pushed his tongue into Jongin’s mouth, making sure he was able to taste his blood.

The older man backed away from Jongin’s sweet mouth and continued to cut small lines in several different places, before making a deep incision in the boy’s tanned thigh. A pool of blood began to form, and Sehun dipped his finger into it. 

“I’m going to fuck you open now, use your blood as lube. I know you like this, baby. Don’t try to hide it.”

Jongin moaned in response. His cock had long grown hard at all that was happening to him.

Sehun brought his bloody finger down to his baby’s hole. He caressed it lightly, earning a groan from Jongin. 

“Ah- just put it in, Daddy! Stop teasing me!”

Hearing this, Sehun suddenly sunk his finger in all the way down to the knuckle. “You don’t get to decide what I do or when I do it, got it?” he hissed bringing his finger out before slamming it back in. “I should just fuck you without prep. You’ve been a bad enough boy, wouldn’t you agree?”

Jongin whined, pushing himself down on Sehun’s finger. Sehun quickly added two more fingers in, earning a cry from the boy. He thrusted his fingers in and out of the tight heat, grunting. 

“Fuck, you’re still so tight even after fucking yourself. Your body was just made to be fucked and used by me, my little slut.”

Suddenly, the older man pulled his fingers out, causing Jongin to let out a whimper. Sehun reached down to his pants and began pulling them off. After this he pulled his shirt and tie off until he was left in just his boxers. Jongin’s eyes fell to his boyfriend’s erect cock straining against his underwear and unconsciously opened his legs. He knew Sehun was big and couldn’t wait to have his delicious length inside of him. 

“I don’t think you deserve to have me lubed up, love. You’re gonna take me raw.” Jongin groaned at Sehun’s filthy words. His daddy was the best at dirty talk and knew how much it turned him on. 

Sehun finally rid himself of his boxers and Jongin moaned deeply at the sight of his thick length, red and straining against Sehun’s abs. He brought his eyes down to Sehun’s heavy balls, imagining the feeling of the them slapping against his thighs as his daddy rammed himself into him. 

The paler of the two moved to line himself up with Jongin’s hole and pushed in completely, bottoming out with one thrust.

“F-fuck! Daddy, i-it’s too big, ah!”

“Oh, hush. You know you love this,” Sehun slammed back in, finding a rapid pace. “Shit, you’re so fucking tight. So warm, just for me, right baby?” He slammed in deeper emphasizing his statement. 

Jongin could merely moan at this. His breath had literally been knocked out of him. He screamed at a particularly sharp thrust directly to his prostate. “Daddy! Oh, f-fuck me harder! Please!”

Sehun smirked at his words, draping himself over the boy, allowing his cock to enter even deeper into him. Every thrust was now directly hitting Jongin’s prostate and the minx loved every second of it. 

He loved how well Sehun’s dick was made for his needy hole. The throbbing length was perfect enough to always hit his special spot, and it was thick enough to glide with a perfect amount of pleasurable agony along his smooth walls. 

Sehun bit at Jongin’s neck, marking him to make sure everyone knew who he belonged to.

Jongin was a sobbing mess at this point. The amount of pleasure was too much for him, he felt like he could pass out.

“Your ass sucks me in so well, Princess,” Sehun had set an almost animalistic pace now, constantly abusing the poor thing’s prostate with every jab of his thick cock. 

“Daddy, I-I’m gonna c-come!” the boy warned. 

His daddy set out on fucking him even harder upon hearing this. He quickly wrapped his fingers around the base of Jongin’s neglected and angry looking dick, preventing him from coming.

“Daddy, no! Please, please, please let Jonginnie come!” the poor boy hiccuped. He couldn’t believe his daddy would be so cruel to him!

“Not until I’m done using your tight little ass, baby,” the older man chuckled darkly. 

Sehun’s thrusts became sloppier as it was apparent he was close to finishing. With a final violent push into Jongin, he came, his load painting Jongin’s walls white. 

“O-oh fuck!” Jongin dry orgasmed upon feeling the warmth of Sehun’s load inside of him. Sehun quickly pulled out, some of his cum seeping out of the abused hole. Not being one to waste anything, he brought his mouth down to Jongin’s rim and licked up the cum that had escaped. He pushed it back into Jongin’s hole with his tongue, fucking him with it.

Jongin groaned at the overstimulation. “Daddy, i-it’s t-too much, p-please,” he whined. 

Sehun simply ignored the nymph and continued licking his cum out of the boy’s delicious heat. He pulled his tongue out and went straight for Jongin’s lips, shoving his tongue in allowing the younger to taste the saltiness of Sehun’s cum and the foreignness of his own ass. It was so filthy, but again, Jongin didn’t care. 

Sehun kissed him deeply, letting his hot tongue glide all around Jongin’s mouth, before biting on his bottom lip and pulling away from him. 

Jongin’s cock still sat on his stomach, leaking pathetically, so his daddy brought his hand around it, jerking it at a fast rate.

“Come on, my sweet. Come for me,” Sehun tugged his length harder.

Jongin moaned and with a final tug of Sehun’s talented fingers, Jongin cried, “Daddy!” and came into his boyfriend’s hand. 

Jongin panted as he watched Sehun bring his hand up, licking his nymph’s cum off of his fingers. 

He blinked and fought to catch his breath as he felt himself slipping into sub space. 

“Daddy,” the young sub whispered. 

Sehun looked at him fondly. “I know, love. Let’s get you out of those ropes and into a bath,” he untied Jongin’s wrist and ankles and picked him up, bringing him to their bathroom. Jongin stared up at his daddy with glassy eyes. 

Sehun set the boy on the bathroom counter, before walking over to the bath, filling it with hot water and plopping in Jongin’s favorite bath bomb. He used the time it took the bath to fill with water to bring a wet washcloth to Jongin’s body, wiping away the remaining blood and cum. After, he lifted his boyfriend’s body up and into the hot water of the bath. The boy was still too far gone to do anything, so Sehun took to cleaning his hair and body. After a while, Jongin became more aware of his surroundings, slowly coming out of his deep sub space.

Noticing this, Sehun smiled adoringly, “Hi, love. Are you okay? Was Daddy too rough?”

Jongin shook his head and let out a soft, “No.”

Smiling at this, Sehun said, “Did you enjoy our playtime today? Daddy certainly did.”

“Yes, Daddy. Jonginnie is sorry for being a bad boy. He won’t do it again, he loves you.”

“Oh, Daddy loves his baby boy too,” Sehun kissed Jongin’s mouth sweetly, smiling into the kiss. He lifted Jongin out of the bath, wrapping a soft towel around his body and began drying him. After Jongin felt sufficiently dry, Sehun scooped him back up into his arms and began walking towards their closet.

“Daddy, I can walk now,” Jongin giggled. 

“Are you sure, love? I didn’t wreck your ass too much?”

Jongin squeaked at this and fell silent, a blush painting his cheeks. 

The dominant sat him on their bed, grabbed an oversized sweater and pair of boxers, and began dressing Jongin. Sehun then pulled on his own pair of sweatpants and led his baby to their bed, tucking him under the covers. Sehun settled in next to Jongin and smiled down at him. 

“Sleep now okay, baby? Daddy went pretty rough on you.”

Jongin just hummed at this and said, “I love you.”

Sehun laughed and replied back, “I love you too, dear.”

They soon both drifted to sleep, feeling content.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this, this was my first time writing smut and writing a kpop fic. I have read a lot of smut in my time though so hopefully this was okay haha. Please let me know what you thought in the comments and thank you for reading!


End file.
